Moira Revealed
by LegolasLover2003
Summary: Part 3 of the Fate Quartet. Nil's journey in Middle-earth continues as she gives advice to Legolas & his companions. Vid travels with the Ringbearer in hopes of aiding Frodo's quest. But what dangers await the quest that neither woman ever predicted?
1. 3 Paths 3 Journals 1 Ultimate Choice

**Title:** _ "Moira Revealed"_

**Author: **LegolasLover2003 aka Ashley

**Category: ** Book -_ "Lord of the Rings"_

**Genre: **Drama/Fantasy

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own any rights to_ "The Lord of the Rings"_. I just adore it to pieces! Characters from the Real World are actual people however. You may NOT use them. Sorry.

**NOTE:** This is Part III (3) of the Fate Quartet. It already consists of Part I (Flashes of Light, Rulers of Fate) and Part II (A Destined Journey). Reading those stories first will ensure that you understand this one. Please, no flames. I know this would be classified as a Mary-Sue but, like I said back in the day, I wanted to have fun with merging book and movie and seeing just how someone from the real world... might have been able to influence the events of this literary masterpiece. Thank you!

* * *

**The Lord of the Rings:  
The Fate Quartet - Volume III:  
Moira Revealed**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 1  
Three Paths; Three Journals; One Ultimate Choice**

* * *

_Hey Guys,_

_No time for a chat really... The Fellowship has split, and I'm assuming Ash went with the guys. _

_I'm following Frodo, as planned. But you know, we have one small problem..._

_Ash knows LOTR like the back of her hand. Me, not so much. I was wondering if there was any way to figure out how I can contact her in case of an emergency._

_I know these two notebooks work because they are connected in one way or another but... is there a chance of linking another notebook?_

_Just a thought for you guys to ponder back in the 'real' world, hehe._

_Later!_

_Danielle_

_

* * *

  
_

_Danielle,_

_The journal that you have is the journal which I bought for Ash. I have its partner... but there's a third journal._

_I mailed it to Ash shortly before she left._

_She's here, Dani... Ash is back home. She was hurt but... well... she won't let up._

_She demands out help to get back to Middle-earth and, as much as I don't want to let her go... I think giving her this third journal may be the best bet._

_That way, if she manages to sneak back somehow... at least she won't be running blind._

_Be careful... Mordor isn't the nicest of places._

_Laters!_

_Amy_

_

* * *

  
_

"Damnit, Sam! You're heavy!"

Danielle tried to pull the stout Hobbit back up into the boat. It was painfully obvious that the gardener was never taken a swimming lesson in his entire life.

Pulling and tugging with everything she had, the woman eventually, with the help of Frodo, hoisted Sam up from the water.

Frodo sighed, looking at the wet Hobbit and the woman who was seated in the boat next to him. "So... all my plan is spoilt." The Ringerbearer spoke, trying to keep himself from laughing at how easily the two had tracked him down. "It is no good trying to escape you. And yet..."

"You're happy to see us." Danielle smiled, trying to help Sam dry off by using her own cloak. "Admit it, Frodo."

The dark haired Hobbit smiled, unable to keep a straight face. "It is plain that we were meant to go together. Thank you... both of you..."

Smiling, Danielle looked toward the eastern shoreline. "So... I hope you guys are better at rowing than I am."

"Is that why you and Nil were so far behind us?" Sam asked, wiping water from his eyes.

The girl rolled her eyes, "Don't you two start on me now... neither of us know anything about rowing!"

Frodo laughed, "That much, my friend, was obvious."

* * *

Aragorn skidded to a halt, quickly kneeling next to the man who was propped carefully against a tree.

"They took them." Boromir whispered, his voice weak.

Three arrows protruded from his chest and stomach, the man clearly dying.

Before Aragorn could ask anything however, the Gondorian continued to speak, "I tried to take the Ring from Frodo. I am sorry. The Halflings... the Orcs have taken them." the man closed his eyes for a moment, trying to save some of his strength. "The world of Men will fall and all will come to darkness and my city to ruin..."

"I do not know what strength is in my blood, but I swear to you, I will not let the White City fall. Nor our people fail." Aragorn replied, grasping onto one of Boromir's hands.

The Gondorian smiled slightly. "I would have followed you my brother... my captain... my king..."

As Boromir took his last breath, Aragorn tried desperately to keep the man talking.

"What of Frodo? Did they take Frodo?"

But it was too late...

"Aragorn!" came Legolas' shout, the Elf and Dwarf running upon the scene of devastation.

Dead Orcs and Uruk-Hai littered the surrounding forest floor as far as the eye could see.

"He killed so many..." Gimli whispered, amazed at the bodies.

Legolas was beside Aragorn in an instant, his blue gaze fixed on the dead man. "Estel, where..."

But the man shook his head**.** "They will look for his coming from the White Tower. But he will not return."**  
**

"Estel, where are the Hobbits? Where is Frodo? Where is Nil?" the Elven prince asked, his question and tone urgent.

Aragorn shook his head once again, obviously weary from the battle. "Boromir spoke of the Halflings before he died... he said the Orcs had taken them. I could not ask if Frodo was among them... He said nothing of Nileregwen."

Blue eyes narrowed and Legolas stood, immediately beginning to call out into the surrounding forest. "NIL! NILEREGWEN! ASHLEY!"

"We should go look for her." Gimli spoke up after a few minutes.

Legolas shook his head, "No... first we must tend the fallen." he spoke, gaze falling on Boromir once again. "She was with him, Gimli... I know it."

"And if she was, where is she now?" The Dwarf asked in confusion. "Does this mean she was taken by the Orcs?"

Standing, Aragorn sheathed his sword and looked around. "It is safe to bet that she was. She knew this would happen..."

Anger flared through the Elven prince, but only the Ranger noticed such cold rage in his gaze. It was gone after a few seconds, passing like a meadow wind.

"Boromir did not deserve this death... but he died valiantly." Legolas spoke, moving about the bodies of their enemies and searching for bowstring. "Gimli, cut some branches with your axe. We have not the tools to bury him... but we could raise a mound over him or build a cairn. Not here... this area seems prone to flooding and..."

Aragorn stopped Legolas with a hand on his shoulder. "Let us lay him in a boat with his weapons and the weapons of his vanquished foes." the Ranger spoke softly. "We will send him to the Falls of Rauros and give him to the Anduin. The River of Gondor will take care at least that no evil creature dishonours his bones."

Nodding, the prince went about looking for bowstring. Not only that, but he searched for arrows that were still sturdy of shaft and without tears to the fletching. His quiver was empty, and the Elf knew that he would need more in the near future.

As Gimli set about cutting down some long branches, Aragorn made his way to Legolas' side, collecting the weapons of Boromir's enemies. "Legolas, she had to have known."

Legolas rounded on the man, anger once again in his blue gaze. "She knew. We both knew that Gandalf would fall and yet she prevented me from saving him. Now, she followed after Boromir in an attempt to keep him from harm! What made him so special? How was his death any more tragic than that of Mithrandir? What gave her the right to..."

"Maybe she knew something we did not." Aragorn spoke, interrupting the Elf. "She is gone, Legolas. No doubt with Merry and Pippin and, if fate found them, with Frodo and Sam as well. And there is Vidlothiel to think of also, Legolas. She is missing, just as Nil. They both know things before they happen. This had to be in her plans."

Sighing, Legolas angrily ripped the bowstring from one of the Orcish weapons. "Plan or not, they are both in danger." he spoke, going about his task. "We have to follow after them, and soon."

"And we will." the Ranger replied softly, "We will see to Boromir's final resting place, and then we will continue on."

"On to where?" Gimli suddenly asked, having returned with the branches. "I checked the boats, to see if they were undamaged." the Dwarf frowned. "One boat is missing."

Worried, Aragorn made as if to rush to the river's edge, but then thought better of it. He turned, his grey eyes on Boromir's lifeless body.

"Let us build a stretcher and carry him down to the Anduin."

* * *

After a time, Aragorn stopped his pacing, his gaze fixed on the Dwarf and Elf at the tree line. They had grieved shortly for Boromir, setting his body in a boat with the cloven Horn of Gondor, along with the Gondorian's weapons and the weapons of his slain foes. Now however, a riddle presented itself to the remaining companions.

"Two Hobbits and a woman came this way." the Ranger spoke, having looked over the tracks left by the water's edge. "They took the boat. From Vidlothiel's reaction to seeing Frodo on their first meeting... I am assuming it was she who traveled across the river. Frodo and Sam went with her... but there is no sign of Merry, Pippin, or Nil."

Sighing, Legolas looked back toward the forest. "If the Orcs took them, they will head southwest." he tossed one of the Orc helmets to the ground. "The white hand on the shields and the white metal S on the helms... these Orcs are from Saruman and thus Isengard... not Mordor."

"They will cut through Rohan." Gimli pointed out, lightly tugging his beard in thought. "So thus our dilemma grows. Do we follow to the east, follow the Ringbearer... or do we head west and seek our revenge for the fallen?"

Aragorn shook his head, "I would have guided Frodo to Mordor and gone with him to the end; but if I seek him now in the wilderness, I must abandon the captives to torment and death." seeing the look of horror pass through Legolas' blue eyes, the man could do little but begin picking up some of his supplies. "Leave all that can be spared behind." he spoke, smirking to the Elf now at his side. "We travel light. Let's hunt some Orc."

* * *

Amy sighed, running a frustrated hand through her hair. "Look, you can't go back."

"Why not?!" the young woman demanded, angrily trying to shove past her friend and back into the card shop.

"Because it's not good for you?" she asked, trying to find some reason. "Because you don't belong there? Because you've thwarted that deviation in the story and everything's back to normal?"

Sighing, Ashley spun around and glared at Kenneth. "Has there been anything strange?"

"Well..."

"Anything?!" she demanded, hardly easy to placate.

Kenneth frowned, "A lot... things are still popping up every now and then. I get reports but... well... the government's involved and they're keeping everything rather hushed so..."

"Inside please." Mark hissed, unlocking the shop's door and pulling everyone through the door. "And I've got the key to the backroom. You're not going back, Ash."

"Danielle doesn't know the books like I do! She knows the movies but the books... Look, she can match my wits on the movies, I guarantee it. But what happens when something deviates? What happens when she gets stuck in Mordor without a clue as to what to do next?" Ashley asked, closing the door and locking it behind her.

After all, agents were still patrolling the streets for anything suspicious.

"It's obvious that I haven't stopped whatever it is that goes wrong. Not entirely anyway." she fumed, pacing nervously. "And it's obvious that we HAVE to stop it because Orcs are popping up all over the countryside! If we leave it alone..."

"And if you go back," Mark spoke up quickly, "You could get stuck there forever. Hello! Human stuck in Middle-earth! Life span's going to decrease dramatically."

Sighing, Ashley shook her head. "No... it won't..."

All three stopped, staring at the woman. "Ash?" Amy ventured to finally speak.

"I'm... shit... Gandalf told Legolas that I was immortal, okay? When I'm there, because of traveling through to Middle-earth, I'll live forever. But when I'm back here... mortal again. Happy now?"

"Unless you're killed." Mark angrily replied. "This isn't some game, Ash!"

"I KNOW!"

The young woman sighed, trying to calm down.

"I know... but I know what happens! I know how to avoid getting killed! I won't fight at the front lines! I'll stay in the background, and I'll have Legolas to protect me. Really." Ashley frowned, pleading with her friends. "You guys have to find the next point of entry... or else everything's going to fall apart."

* * *

"Here's how we figure it." Mark spoke, helping Kenneth spread out a large map of the area on one of the tabletop gaming areas. "Like before, an 'X' was created and the vortex opened near your house. Since then, portals have been opening and strange things appearing."

Kenneth threw a few photos onto the table. "I've been able to capture a few images... a warg, two Orcs, a Goblin, and a flock of Crebain were all photographed at my predicted locations. I was able to secure motion cameras before the portals opened... now those creatures are either dead of locked away in some government facility."

"To make matters worse," Amy added, pulling out a few emails. "Various businesses have been getting information to report anything strange in the area. The portals keep appearing, which means that the MIB is still sticking around town."

Ashley shook her head, looking over the map closely. "Here." she whispered, pointing to a location on the side of Sierra Blanca. "This is the next designated point, isn't it?"

"It's winter..." Becca whispered softly. "That place is going to be crawling with skiers during the day."

Jessica laughed, "Next prediction isn't until 2am."

"Which means I have to sneak in under the cover of darkness." Ashley replied, grabbing Amy's cell phone. "I need to make a call..."

The phone rang, a few minutes passing by quietly, and soon she heard a rather familiar voice on the other end of the line. "Pip. Hey, it's me. I need a favor... and a distraction." she was silent for a moment. "I need you and Stef to... no, no I'm fine. Yes, you can tell Jon and Katie and Kim that I'm fine... yes... yes I'm sure but just... Pip... listen." Ashley rolled her eyes. "I need you and Stef to have a very VERY big party tonight. HUGE. You need to head out of town... tell Stef that it needs to be where Jon took us for Halloween... yeah... Right, the haunted area... uh huh. No, I know it... I know it's kinda creepy but I need you guys to get EVERYONE you know for a party out there. I need you guys to get as many flood lights and generators as you can. I don't care about the police, Pip... I need you to bring every government agent you can down onto that spot. Thus... I need them to think it's paranormal." the woman sighed. "I'm not crazy look, Kenneth... yeah he sent you that email... Glad they finally fessed up to me not being in London but..." sighing again, Ashley nearly threw the phone at the wall. "I have somewhere I have to go. I need the government away from here for a few hours, especially around 2am. Got it?"

After about ten more minutes of trying to convince her friends... Ashley sat down in a nearby chair. "She'll do it. Now WE need to get ready. I'll need all of your help for sneaking in... especially since there's no way in hell I'm driving up that mountain."

"Scared?" Mark asked with a smirk.

"That road's always scared me. It's small, winding, and it's going to be pitch black when we go up... with no lights."

Amy looked to her friend suddenly, "Are you nuts?!" she shook her head. "No way... hell no! I'm not driving up that without light!"

Sighing, Ashley used her friend's cell phone, a touch phone in fact, to quickly look up a lunar schedule. "Full moon tonight. Lights will attract attention, you can see people going up that mountain from below... no one drives up it at night. No lights. We'll go slow... light of the moon and all."

"Ash..."

But the woman wasn't budging on this. "We have to. At 2am another vortex is going to open and if I'm not ready to pop through it..." Ashley sighed. "I can't leave Merry out there on her own."

"Then you'll need this." Amy replied with a sigh, handing her friend a package.

Ashley smiled, unwrapping it and immediately knowing what it was.

The journal which Amy had originally mailed to her...

Another line of communication between friends.

"When you get there, Ash," Amy said with a smile. "Make sure to let Dani know."

Smiling as well, the young woman nodded. "Pip and Stef will try and draw as many police and government officials away as they can. Tonight... we'll find the way back to Middle-earth."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**Preview for the Next Chapter!**

As the Fellowship of the Ring is finally split, choices are brought to everyone involved with the Quest.

Danielle has to figure out just how to lead Frodo and Sam on the right path... without a geographical knowledge of Middle-earth.

Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli begin their trek across Rohan in search of Frodo and Sam and, hopefully, Nileregwen.

As for Ashley... well... she's going to meet another character in this grand tale... and luckily, he's going to be a bit more helpful than one would originally think.

New meetings and new paths are opened in the next chapter of...

_"Moira Revealed"_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Wow, this was a really long chapter, wasn't it?! Six pages!

I pulled dialogue from the book and movie for this one! Woot! Some of it is my own dialogue but some is of Tolkien and some of PJ. I've decided that I was working WAY too much in Movie-zone with the last installment of this series, and so this time I'm heading back to the basics and pulling a lot of book stuff now. There is a portion of this story that I've already written that I'm having a problem with, and I'd like the opinion of you guys for how I do it!

Do I go with the movie to break up Helm's Deep into a longer battle than it was in the book, so that I can have an added scene in Isengard (crucial to my plot) or do I keep with the book and keep Helm's Deep to a single night of battle?

I'm actually going to veer from both Movie and Book for Isengard and work with the old rumor of that PJ did a shoot where Legolas shot Saruman (or it might have been Grima... it's been a while since I heard that old rumor) through the throat with an arrow. There's a reason for this, and the reason will make FAR more sense if I elongate Helm's Deep to a longer battle than it was in the book. If I make the battle short, I can't have any Uruk-Hai return to Isengard, if I make the battle long, there's a better chance of Uruk-Hai entering Isengard under the eye of the Ents.

Then again, I may bypass it altogether but... I really don't want to because then this 3rd story installment could become the last installment, since I'd be able to fit everything in one story and have basically NOTHING about Helm's Deep.

See why I don't want to do that? I love Helm's Deep!

But yeah, give me your thoughts. I like to hear what my readers think!

* * *

**New Characters:**

All of these new characters are actually my friends, just as the previous ones. Anyone mentioned in the Real World by me is actually a real person whom I've met and am friends with! Isn't that awesome?!

When I started these stories, I was still in High School... now, I've finished college with a BA in English (and a minor in creative writing)! Thus, my friends have expanded and I've added more people to the real world. Isn't that fantastic?!

So far, my friends include... Mark, Amy, Jessica, Kenneth, Becca, Jon, Katie, Kim, Pip, and Stef.

Here's a small bit on the ones who weren't given little intros in the first story...

Pip - A fellow fan of LOTR, Pip is a friend of Ash's from the college campus. She is the "Pippin" or her own "Merry & Pippin" duo and has an extensive network of friends. She and Stef share the same name (just different spellings).

Stef - Another fellow fan of LOTR, Stef is the "Merry" to her own "Merry & Pippin" duo with Pip. A friend of Ash's from Japanese classes on campus, she has an extensive network of friends that will help in an easy distraction.

Kim - A friend from college, Kim is always happy to help.

Jon - A fellow fan of LOTR and a complete fantasy nut from college.

Katie - A fellow admirer of English literature (like Ash and Jon) from college.

* * *

**Muse Moments:**

"Wow... I haven't done one of these in a long time." Nil says, smirking to the Muse standing in front of her.

Legolas frowns, "That is because you lost a lot of inspiration. I am glad you found it again."

"I only found it," she replies, hitting 'save' on the laptop, "Because I wanted to re-watch LOTR. And I only wanted to re-watch LOTR... because I watched the third Pirates movie on one of the movie channels... and I only did that because I hurt my back and couldn't get up and there was nothing else on tv."

The Elf smirks slightly, "Well, even after all that, I am glad you have finally begun to work on this story again."

"I'm also working on another new short story, Legolas. One with ghosts! And then there's the one I want to do that was inspired by an episode of 'Man Vs. Wild'! It'll be awesome! I just need..."

"To work on it?" Legolas asks, laughing softly. "Too much on your plate again. Finish the old before beginning the new."

Nil frowns, "You're no fun. So... where HAVE you been lately?"

"Paris took us to the ocean. Estel and Will went too but... well, they decided to go sailing for a bit. I was rather uncomfortable... sea longing and all that, so I returned home." Legolas replies, sitting down.

Nil sighs, "I want to go to the beach..."

"Your back is hurt. You, can not go anywhere."

"I know... at least it makes me write, ne?"


	2. Getting Nowhere Fast

**Title:** _"Moira Revealed"_

**Author: **LegolasLover2003 aka Ashley

**Category: **Book - _"Lord of the Rings"_

**Genre: **Drama/Fantasy

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any rights to _"The Lord of the Rings"_. I just adore it to pieces! Characters from the Real World are actual people however. You may NOT use them. Sorry.

**NOTE:** This is Part III (3) of the Fate Quartet. It already consists of Part I (Flashes of Light, Rulers of Fate) and Part II (A Destined Journey). Reading those stories first will ensure that you understand this one. Please, no flames. I know this would be classified as a Mary-Sue but, like I said back in the day, I wanted to have fun with merging book and movie and seeing just how someone from the real world... might have been able to influence the events of this literary masterpiece. Thank you!

* * *

**The Lord of the Rings:**

**The Fate Quartet - Volume III: **

**Moira Revealed**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2:**

**Getting Nowhere Fast**

**

* * *

**

_Hey Guys,_

_I think it's probably rather um, obvious... but you know... it's odd walking around with little Hobbits. I mean, I love Frodo and Sam but guys... I'm so much taller than them. All I can keep thinking about is if I'll be able to slip in unnoticed like they can._

_Yoda was a moron when he said 'size matters not'..._

_But we've reached the edge of the Emyn Muil and it certainly was done justice in the movie. There are jagged rocks as far as I can see... well, maybe not AS far, cause there's obviously Mordor's mountains... umm... damn, Ash would know what they're called really... Probably Ered something or other. At any rate, we're moving at a good pace, though I have to keep slowing down cause I forget Frodo and Sam have, you know, shorter legs and all._

_Anyway, I haven't heard from Ash via the journal and I'm kind of worried. You guys said she was hurt, right?_

_What'd she do, take an arrow by jumping in front of Boromir?_

_Please tell me I'm just joking there..._

_Cause I know an Elf that would probably be pissed about that..._

_Oh, looks like Frodo and Sam are finally waking up so I'm gonna run. We've a lot of ground to cover, after all._

_Later!_

_Danielle_

_

* * *

_

"This is getting us nowhere, Aragorn." Gimli huffed, his stubby legs struggling to keep up with the longer strides of the Elf and Ranger. "You lost their trail. I'm certain of it."

Blond hair flying over one shoulder, Legolas turned his head to regard the Dwarf. "Nay, the trail is not gone... simply misleading. We have found one of the Elven brooches, have we not? It is a sure sign that we travel on their heels." the Elf's blue eyes scanned the horizon now as he ran, his feet barely touching the soft earth beneath them. "Besides, has Aragorn not already said that he believed the beasts to have crossed the fields of the Rohirrim? If we but continue traveling west with a slight northward angle, we may be able to overtake them."

"Then you too believe them to head for Fangorn Forest then turn to Isengard?" Gimli asked.

The Elven prince nodded, "I do. I have full confidence in Aragorn's skills as a Ranger, Gimli. He is unparalleled, even by Elven standards. If he thinks we to go one direction, I would follow without question."

Stopping and kneeling upon the ground, Aragorn paused, his grey eyes searching. "We're gaining on them... but not as swiftly as I would like. Still..."

"Still we must rest." the Dwarf pipped up, already collapsed on a boulder. "Much as I would run after them, we have already journeyed twelve leagues."

Stopped, though already ahead of both man and Dwarf, Legolas sighed, "Dwarves are hardly built for speed." he said, garnering a very angry glare and some sputtering obscenities from Gimli. "I would that we could continue forth..."

The archer nearly jumped when he felt Aragorn's hand on his shoulder, "U-achas..." {[( Fear Not... )]} the man spoke, suddenly making Legolas turn his gaze to the ranger at his side. "Would one not think it odd, a woman traveling in such company? Surely our quarry will keep her unharmed, the same as both Merry and Pippin."

"So they can be tortured for information?" the prince asked, his blue eyes narrowing in anger. "We should move on, Estel. If we can push through the night and tomorrow, we may yet catch them and..."

"And then what?" Aragorn replied softly. "I know not about you, mellon nin, but as for Gimli and myself, we will prove very useless in battle were we to carry on now. Such a horde you could not fight alone, Legolas. To go now would be a fools errand. We must rest. A few hours, no later, and then we can begin our trek once more."

"My heart bids me go on," said Legolas. "But we must hold together. I will follow your counsel."

Consenting, the Elf turned his gaze back to the horizon, searching for any sign that they were getting closer to their enemy.

But as night fell... a shadow of fear and doubt pressed in upon Legolas.

He stood guard, gazing to the north, and did not sleep that night.

* * *

"It's fucking cold out here!"

Ashley rolled her eyes, "This is nothing. Try walking around on Caradhras, Kenneth." she said, watching as the young man hugged himself so tightly, she thought he might break a rib in the process. "Besides, if your predictions are right, it's only another half a mile or so."

"And what if they're wrong?" Mark asked, raising an eyebrow as the group trudged through the snow with naught but meager flashlights.

The brunette woman shrugged, "If they're wrong then he try again. And again and again and again until I get back."

Amy smirked, "You're desperate, huh?"

"I looked in the book after getting out of the hospital, Amy..." Nil looked back over her shoulder to her friend. "It's not all complete. Not all there. Whatever the reason, something goes wrong. Maybe I have to buy them time at Helm's Deep or push Gimli through the Paths of the Dead or even convince Eowyn that she can kill the Witchking of Angmar... Whatever the reason, something goes wrong. Last time, it was Legolas falling to the Balrog instead of Gandalf. What will it be next?"

Kenneth, Amy, Jessica, Mark, and Becca all looked at Ashley as if she were crazy.

"You are NOT going to Helm's Deep!" Mark objected, and before the young woman could argue, all of her friends had chimed in as well.

Ashley was forced to hold up her hands, "Look. I'm going to Helm's Deep. Not only to help Legolas and Aragorn and everyone else, but because I'm going to make damn sure Haldir doesn't show up there either."

Sighing, Amy shook her head, "Wouldn't that be changing what happens?"

"Not necessarily..." Mark replied with a sigh of his own. "Book he isn't there. Movie he is there. Ash pretty much can dictate if he dies or not..."

Becca smirked, "I think she's having fun playing god..."

"I'm not playing god!" the woman replied, continuing through the snow. "You guys just don't get it... I HAVE to go. You're not convincing me otherwise. Besides, I'm hoping to land in Rohan. I'd like to be able to tell Legolas that Gandalf the White ISN'T Saruman in disguise. Plus, being able to warn them about Grima will certainly come in handy. I..."

There was a sudden flash of light...

A strange wind, followed by the smell of grass assaulted the small group, and as they stopped, gazing forward, there was an disturbance in the air. Everything seemed to be shifting, moving of it's own accord...

Ashley was just happy that no Orc or Uruk-hai had popped out.

"Oh look, found it." Kenneth spoke up, pointing toward the portal.

Nodding, Nil made her way toward it, her brown eyes focused on the space. But then, just before it, she turned and smiled to her friends, hefting her new bag (which thankfully held the new journal within) and quiver over one shoulder. She had her sword sheathed at her side, bow in one hand.

"I'll make things right. I have to." the woman spoke.

And, before anyone could say a word; before Mark could stop her or Amy could say goodbye... Ashley took a step backwards and was sucked into the portal.

A few moments later, the night air settled.

"Come on... let's get out of here before the authorities trace the disturbance." Jessica spoke up, turning and heading back down the path.

Amy and Mark stood there for a moment, as the other three trudged away.

"You think she'll be alright?" the man asked, arms crossed over his chest.

But Amy smiled, "She'll be just fine." then she looked at her friend. "Let's just hope Dani doesn't get eaten by a giant spider now... shall we?"

* * *

"What a fix!" said Sam. "That's the one place in all the lands we've ever heard of that we don't want to see any closer; and that's the one place we're trying to get to! And that's just where we can't get, nohow. We've come the wrong way altogether, seemingly. We can't get down; and if we did get down, we'd find all that green land a nasty bog, I'll warrant. Phew! Can you smell it?" He sniffed at the wind.

"Yes, I can smell it," said Frodo, but he did not move, and his eyes remained fixed, staring out towards the dark line and the flickering flame. "Mordor!" he muttered under his breath. "If I must go there, I wish I could come there quickly and make an end!"

"Come on now, boys." Danielle spoke with a cheerful smile. "So we've been walking around the Emyn Muil for three days... We're bound to come across a way down sooner or later."

_'Or Gollum...'_ the woman thought to herself, glancing back over her shoulder and wondering how far away the foul creature really was.

All they had done was walk and sleep, walk and sleep, for three days. And Sam was right, for it seemed as if they were slowly getting nowhere.

Or maybe quickly getting nowhere... but then again, wasn't nowhere nowhere no matter how one looked at it?

"And there's that Gollum too." Sam started, as they headed for a hollow area to make their camp for the night.

Danielle nodded, "He's still following us."

At this declaration, for both Hobbits had thought they to have shaken the creature off their trail at last, looked at the woman in amazement.

"How do you figure that?"

She looked at Sam with a smirk, "Because I know. Look, sooner or later, Gollum's going to catch up with us... when he does... well..."

"Well?" Frodo asked, laying out his blanket once they had reached their campsite.

"We need him."

The clattering of pots and pans reached Vidlothiel's ears as Sam dropped his gear. Though whether it was in shock at her statement, or anger, it was hard to tell.

At first...

"We need no such stinker!" Sam objected quickly, rounding on the tall woman. "Mister Frodo and I and you are quite capable of going to Mordor without some slinker's help. It's his fault we're in this predicament in the first place."

Danielle shrugged, "Like it or not, Samwise... you're going to be stuck with him. Better get used to it."

Fuming, Sam dug through his pack for their lembas bread, even as Frodo plopped down on his bed roll.

"Do you really believe that?" he asked Vidlothiel.

Vid sighed, "I do. But just because I know it's supposed to happen. I don't think the two of you could have gone there without..."

"But we have you now. You know the way." the Hobbit pointed out.

Hesitating, Danielle tried to come up with a reply to that. "Well... well yes... I mean... yes I do know the course but... not the geography..."

Sam snorted, "Nil seemed to know it quite well."

"That's because she's an obsessed nerd." Danielle replied with a teasing smile. "She read the book. I just watched the movie. She has QUITE the advantage."

Frodo nodded, "Would that she were here as well as you then... for I am sure Aragorn knows the way himself."

"No..." the woman spoke, shaking her head. "Ash has something else to do... besides, do you really want to tear her away from the Elf? I mean, seriously guys... that would be no easy task..."

Smiling slightly, Frodo took a piece of offered lembas from Sam. "No... I suppose you're right."

"We're on our own." Sam added. "And I like it that way."

It seemed, there would be no arguing with the stout Hobbit.

Smiling, Danielle nodded as well. "Me too."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**Preview for the Next Chapter!**

3 Paths... 3 Ultimate Destinies... 3... oh who am I kidding, you know the story!

What will happen when Ashley stumbles upon a very likely ally? How will Danielle and Gollum's first meeting go? Will Legolas ever get some sleep?

Find out next time in chapter 3 of...

_"Moira Revealed"_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I'm soooooo sorry for the long time in updating!

As many of you can tell, I haven't really updated anything this past year. Been kinda busy. I'm hoping to change that this year (don't I say that every year though?)!

* * *

**Muse Moments:**

"Why is it that every time I sit down to write, I get distracted?" Nil sighed blowing hair out of her face.

Legolas shrugged, "Well, I think it's cause you get interrupted a lot. We need to figure out a way to barricade the door."

"Ain't that the truth..." she sighed again before stretching her arms over her head. "I've been doing a lot of fan art this week... so it's good to be creative again. I was beginning to feel stagnant!"  
Smirking, the Elf nodded. "And you're going to begin authoring a manga, aren't you?"

"Oh yeah! I am! My friend and I are working out the details right now, but hopefully I'll be able to share a link with all of my readers soon!" Nil smiled and hugged Legolas. "Thanks, that made me feel loads better!"

Laughing, the prince smiled as well. "Glad I could help!"


	3. When A Rider Is Knocked From His Horse

**Title:** _"Moira Revealed"_

**Author: **LegolasLover2003 aka Ashley

**Category: **Book - _"Lord of the Rings"_

**Genre: **Drama/Fantasy

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any rights to _"The Lord of the Rings"_. I just adore it to pieces! Characters from the Real World are actual people however. You may NOT use them. Sorry.

**NOTE:** This is Part III (3) of the Fate Quartet. It already consists of Part I (Flashes of Light, Rulers of Fate) and Part II (A Destined Journey). Reading those stories first will ensure that you understand this one. Please, no flames. I know this would be classified as a Mary-Sue but, like I said back in the day, I wanted to have fun with merging book and movie and seeing just how someone from the real world... might have been able to influence the events of this literary masterpiece. Thank you!

* * *

_I had a dream so...in my dream  
Under the starlight, baby...  
I'll say goodbye to you...OK?  
Everything is just a dream  
So...when I wake up  
I lose you from my head  
...Oh yeah_

_涙があふれ落ちて __(Namida ga afure ochite)__  
My tears overflow and fall  
__うるさいベルが鳴り響く __(Urusai beru ga nari hibiku)__  
A noisy bell keeps ringing  
__神様置いていかないで__! __(Kami-sama oite ika naide!)__  
God, please don't leave me behind!_

_I don't remember you_  
_When I see you in heaven_

_壊れてしまうわ __(Kowarete shimau wa)__  
I'm breaking up  
__あなたこそがすべてだった __(Anata koso ga subete datta) __  
You were everything  
__でももう瞳を開けるわ __(Demo mou me wo akeru wa)__  
But now I'll open my eyes _

-"Lost My Pieces" (Tommy Heavenly6)

* * *

**The Lord of the Rings:  
The Fate Quartet - Volume III:  
Moira Revealed**

* * *

**Chapter ****3:****  
****When A Rider Is Knocked From His Horse...**

* * *

_You know... the Emyn Muil is a lot nastier a place than PJ ever made it seem..._

_WHY ME?!_

_Laters!_

_Merry (Dani)_

_P.S. Where's Ash?_

* * *

Things were spinning... like seriously spinning. Not for the first time did Ashley wonder if this was what it'd feel like to go through a Stargate. Her mind wandered, obviously, and she remembered the movie and tv show which shared that name. Course from what she could remember, when you came out the other side, you were REALLY cold.

From what Nil remembered of her own experiences with these rips in the fabric of reality... she just ended up passing out a lot.

Light was at the end of this strange wormhole, colors shimmering around her like some bad Doctor Who acid trip and she was the Tardis, plunging through the vortex. The light kept getting brighter and brighter and then she saw... well... sky.

And grass...

And a very VERY startled man in armor...

Then, as she slammed into this startled man, knocking him to the ground from his horse, the woman smirked.

"Lucky me... I didn't have to run around Rohan and find you... Eomer."

But before she could explain herself, Ashley passed out cold.

* * *

"First strange Orcs in the Riddermark and now an Elf and a Dwarf traveling with a man. Does fate laugh at us this day?" Eomer asked, stopping his horse. They needed to make camp before heading for the Halls of Meduseld.

Coming up beside him, Hama laughed, "Well, at least they have no ill will bent toward your uncle's kingdom. Though I do pity them if their companions are indeed lost. Taken captive by such foul creatures, one can only hope their deaths were swift."

Eomer nodded as he surveyed the men. "Make camp! We ride for Meduseld on the morrow!" he ordered, getting ready to dismount his steed.

At least until Hama pointed out something very strange in the sky.

"Is it a flock of bird?"

Putting a hand to his eyes to shield them from the sun, Eomer shook his head. "I do not think it is a flock of bird... at least no bird I have ever laid eyes upon. Why must such strange things happen all at once this day?" he asked, surveying the oddly swirling pattern in the sky overhead... just before suddenly something slammed into him, flinging the rider from his horse and into the dead grass.

Hama was off his mount in an instant, sword drawn, coming to his lord's side... but then he stopped.

"Lucky me..." the being who lay on top of the rider spoke. "I didn't have to run around Rohan and find you... Eomer." of course a few heartbeats later the being fell unconscious.

Hama stared at Eomer strangely. "It... 'tis a woman, sir."

"I know what it is!" the third Marshal of the Mark spoke in annoyance, sitting up, though careful so as not to dispose the seemingly unconscious women on his chest. "What I would like to know is why it is suddenly raining women. Such things do not happen."

"Least not on a normal day. This has hardly been anything but normal." Hama added with a smirk, picking the woman up in his arms so as to allow his lord to stand. "She did seem to know you..."

Eomer shook his head, dusting himself off, "Never have I seen this woman. She... she carries weapons of Elven make but she is no Elf. She dresses as one too, as far as I can tell for I have had little experience with the Elves." he sighed, thinking for a time. "Let us take her to my uncle's halls. We can not very well abandon a woman to the wilds, not when strange things are afoot."

* * *

"Aragorn!"

The Ranger started, looking up from where he knelt on the grass. Signs that Merry and Pippin had been slain in the night after the men of Rohan attacked the Uruk-hai camp were obvious... and despair had clutched at the man's heart. He had been responsible for them!

"Aragorn!"

Grey eyes focused on the Elf before him... on the worried blue eyes...

"Come on, laddie." Gimli spoke up, clapping Strider on the back. "I've seen my share of Orc bones and none of these seem anything less than Orc. The little ones may yet be alive. What if they escaped their captors before those riders attacked? Surely they..."

Legolas shook his head, "How could such small beings escape such chaos? How could..." but he couldn't bring himself to say it.

Instead of finishing that thought, the Elf pressed forward past his companions and toward the forest. "I'll climb high and get a look from the trees. Perhaps the Hobbits will present themselves if they are alive."

"Wait."

The prince froze, glancing back at Aragorn and seeing an all too familiar look in his eyes. He was tracking... watching the ground as if it moved itself and told him the story of the night's seemingly unfortunate events.

"A hobbit lay here... and here..." he sighed, thinking about the foolishness of what he was saying. They couldn't still be alive. But then Strider's eyes squinted and he moved forward. "Their hands were bound..." his fingers grasped pieces of rope. "Their bonds were cut."

Legolas turned back wholly to watch as Aragorn stood, stepping here and there, his gaze never leaving the tracks before him.

"They ran over here... then here..." the man ran then, feet swift over the grass until he stopped. "And into Fangorn Forest..." he stopped, standing now next to the Elf.

For a moment, the prince feared to ask... but his friend answered the unspoken question for him.

"I saw no signs of Nileregwen, Legolas. Only of Merry and Pippin."

Gimli frowned, but after a time spoke up, breaking the uncomfortable silence between the three companions. "What madness, do you think, drove them in there?"

"It is obvious, is it not?" Legolas spoke up, pushing such disheartening news aside. "They fled for their lives. Come. We must find them."

Without any further discussion on what course of action should be taken, the three hunters dashed into the trees.

* * *

"She has a fever, my lord."

Eomer sighed from where he stood, just within the doorway of Eowyn's own room. "As if it was not an ill enough omen that Theodred is mortally wounded... now we have this woman who raves madness and does not wake."

The healer shrugged his shoulders, passing by and leaving the man and his sister alone with their new guest.

"She does not seem so bad, brother." Eowyn spoke, ringing out a cloth and setting it on the woman's forehead. "But her words are a riddle."

"Words of Elves and Hobbits... if I had not met an Elf this very day I would think her a loon." Eomer replied in annoyance, pacing the room slowly. "She has said nothing of who she is nor where she came from nor how she fell from the sky."

Eowyn sighed, "I sometimes have caught snatches of words or names that I know not to whom they belong... 'Legolas' seems to be a word she favors... but she has said things of others who's names I do know... 'Boromir' and 'Gandalf' chief among those."

"What would the elder son of Denethor be doing with the Grey Wizard?" Eomer asked as he stopped, leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest. "I have met the man once and he is a warrior worth renown. But never have I thought the wizard to be one for battle. A man of peace and a man of war... perhaps she only recites what she has heard tell of in lands far off?"

The lady smiled slightly, "One can not dictate the words spoken in the midst of fever dreams, brother. Even you know that. We shall let her rest for now. Once her fever breaks, I am sure you will get all the answers to your questions and more."

Sighing, Eomer nodded, heading for the door. "Alert me if she wakens. I must speak with the king." and with that, he left.

* * *

"Legolas..."

Nil smiled slightly, seeing the Elf standing there on the balcony which ran round the Hall of Fire in Imladris. He wasn't doing anything in particular... simply standing there... letting the wind blow through his hair. But then he seemed to sigh sadly, blue eyes looking skyward, seeking something that was not there for him to see.

"This is our fault."

Ashley frowned, cocking her head to the side. "How so?" she asked, coming to stand beside him on the balcony.

He did not glance down to the woman, but he did answer. "Gollum escaped my father's dungeons. If he had not then the enemy surely would never have learned where the Ring was hidden. This whole quest would never have existed."

For a moment, the woman smirked... then she outright laughed. "Thranduil does have problems keeping prisoners. I do hope Gollum didn't escape in empty wine barrels."

"I do not find that humorous, Nil." the prince replied in annoyance, blue eyes now turned the woman's way.

Ashley shook her head, "Look... it was fate. Bound to happen one way or another. You couldn't prevent it any more than I could stop the seasons from changing. Besides, if it hadn't happened then you wouldn't be here right now, nor would I, and the ending of this story could very well be completely different than from what I know. Changing history like that... would not be for the best interests of Middl-earth... or literature for that matter." she smiled, nudging Legolas in the ribs. "Stick with me, Elf and you can help fix your father's mistakes. Sound good?"

"Not really." Legolas replied with a half smile. "I would rather he simply not have made them in the first place."

"Yes well, I'm quite glad his dungeons are not escape proof. Means I've got a chance when he meets me and decides I'm dungeon fodder." Nil replied with a laugh.

* * *

Dark eyes opened slowly.

She had no idea where she was or who was there but she felt the presence of another... could sense someone sitting just on the edge of the... bed? Could feel the cold cloth pressed against her feverish forehead.

It'd been like this in Rivendell... before... and she thought that perhaps that was where she found herself once more.

After all, whoever was sitting here was lithe... blond...

"Legolas?" Ashley whispered, before sleep stole her away once more.

Sighing, Eowyn adjusted the cold rag, replacing it with another. "Forgive me but I am not the one you seek." she whispered, hoping the woman's fever would break soon.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**Preview for the Next Chapter!**

3 Paths... well technically 2 paths about now because 2 of them are converging into 1 path but... 3 Ultimate Destinies... 3... oh who am I kidding, you know the story!

Legolas still hasn't slept, Dani still hasn't met Gollum, and now Ashley's unconscious in Theoden's Halls. Let's just say that Grima's a pain in the ass, people. How will the three hunters fare in Fangorn? Does Gollum REALLY smell THAT bad? Why am I always unconscious?!

Find out next time in chapter 4 of...

_"Moira Revealed"_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Look! Look! New year! New chapter! Okay at this rate we'll have extended editions of all 3 Hobbit movies on dvd before I'm done with this 3rd installment of 4 stories... -sigh-  
As I type this, I look up at the tv and thing to myself, "Boromir... why can't you be less of a drag?" Yeah, I'm watching LOTR: FOTR EE...  
By the way... the song I used at the beginning was one I was listening to while writing this chapter. It made me think of Nil and Legolas sooooo... I used part of it. Lyrics were nabbed from JPopAsia.

* * *

**Muse Moments:**

"You were quick enough to trust the Elves!"  
Legolas frowned, glancing at the television. "Honestly, Nil... how did Boromir get away with saying these things and I not notice nor take offense?"  
"Because you were on watch for some weird thing to come from the sky for you to shoot with your bow and it never came?"  
The prince nodded, "Fair enough. How is your update coming along?"  
"Quite well actually." Nil smiled, showing him how she's done 2 chapters AND a story for a contest AND another half of a one-shot.  
"I do hope you'll finish this one soon..." Legolas replied, pointing to the story called 'The Armor of Kings'. "Ada likes it when you include him in tales."  
Nil blinked. "Does he?" she pointed to a small note on her wall that reads 'I FEEL IGNORED! -Thranduil'. "I never noticed..."  
The tv suddenly distracts Legolas once more. "We should leave now." "No, Orcs patrol the Eastern shore. We should wait for cover of darkness." "It is not the Eastern shore that worries me. A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near. I can feel it."  
"Was I honestly just never listened to?" Legolas sighed, crossing his arms over his chest.  
"Nope." Nil replied, saving her word document. "That's the second time you've said something about evil coming and the second time you were ignored. Aragorn seriously needs to learn how to listen. Speak of the devil!"  
Estel is standing there in the doorway under a blanket.  
"Warming up after your camping trip?" Nil asked with a smirk before hiding behind the Elf in order to prevent an angry Ranger from strangling her.


	4. So When I Wake Up

**Title:** _"Moira Revealed"_

**Author: **LegolasLover2003 aka Ashley

**Category: **Book - _"Lord of the Rings"_

**Genre: **Drama/Fantasy

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any rights to _"The Lord of the Rings"_. I just adore it to pieces! Characters from the Real World are actual people however. You may NOT use them. Sorry.

**NOTE:** This is Part III (3) of the Fate Quartet. It already consists of Part I (Flashes of Light, Rulers of Fate) and Part II (A Destined Journey). Reading those stories first will ensure that you understand this one. Please, no flames. I know this would be classified as a Mary-Sue but, like I said back in the day, I wanted to have fun with merging book and movie and seeing just how someone from the real world... might have been able to influence the events of this literary masterpiece. Thank you!

* * *

**The Lord of the Rings:  
The Fate Quartet - Volume III:  
Moira Revealed**

* * *

**Chapter ****4:****  
S****o... When I Wake Up...**

* * *

_I have this huge bruise... want to know WHY?  
Sure, it could be because I fell from the sky... but I'm betting it's more the result of slamming into a fully armour-clad Eomer in the process._

_-sigh-_

_But you know... I do like Eomer... a lot... Especially when he "doubts the reach" of Merry's arm, hehe. That scene is, I think, my favorite Eomer scene... or maybe when he's in the Houses of Healing and looking all worried about his sister... He's all super protective and it's cute.  
I wonder if he'll doubt the reach of my arm?  
I mean... it's not like I've got THAT much more battle experience than Eowyn... right?  
Then again... I have fought in Moria and at Amon Hen so... _

_-sigh-_

_And here I always hated the chicks who wanted to fight like the men. No really, that was like my big issue with Eowyn was because she was all emo about not getting to fight by the boys! Now here I am, practically doing the same thing... well... without the emo part...  
And me fighting is a helluva lot better than me having to be protected.  
Right?_

_-sigh-_

_Okay now I'm worried about Helm's Deep... I mean, Aragorn and Legolas could very well make me go into the Glittering Caves with everyone else... but... AH! I don't know what I'll do!  
Advice?_

_Laters!  
-Nil_

* * *

"I give up!" Nileregwen cried out, holding her sides and rolling onto her stomach to try and avert the tickling onslaught.

Yes, the war had not yet ended... and for the moment, it seemed that the prince was winning more battles than she.

Legolas smiled, removing his hands from her poor overly tickled ribs. "I win." the Elf spoke, stretching out on the blanket, his blue gaze upturned to the clear sky above.

The stars had come out not long ago, and though it might have seemed odd to most for a mortal and an Eldar to be enjoying the evening's breeze beneath the boughs of Imladris... to Ashley it was perfectly normal.

"Yeah... you win." she replied, mock glaring at him before moving upward in what she knew her friends would've deemed an 'Army Crawl'. Coming to rest next to the archer, she glanced at him. "You're glowing."

Blue eyes focused on the woman. "All Eldar glow." he said matter-of-factly. "The brighter the stars..."

"The brighter the Elf?" Ashley teased slightly before her fingers picked up a few strands of the prince's hair. She began to braid them absently, not really thinking about it. "You should let me braid your hair sometime. Bet I'd make you pretty."

Legolas laughed softly, "I can do it myself, thank you. And what about your own?"

"It's too short." Nil spoke, putting a hand to her own hair which stopped just over her shoulders. "Besides, I..."

"Let me try."

Blushing, the prince couldn't stop the smile on his face at seeing her cheeks red. He sat up, motioning for her to turn around. After a few moments of coaxing, Nileregwen did just that and soon there were Elven fingers in her hair...

Making her blush EVEN worse.

Ashley felt her face grow hot and for a second she kind of squirmed where she sat.

"Just relax." Legolas whispered, beginning his work on her side plaits. "I shall not bite."

This didn't help matters, though Nil stopped squirming. Now however, she was overly self conscious and worried about someone seeing them. Course, it wasn't like they were doing anything bad... so really, why should she care if Boromir or a Hobbit or... Valar forbid, Aragorn... were to see them like this.

But it seemed, for the moment, that their peace and quiet would not be interrupted. So, after a time, Ashley kind of relaxed, letting Legolas do as he pleased.

However...

The sensation that there were no longer fingers in her hair, caused the woman to pause. "Legolas?" she asked, wondering if he'd fallen asleep. Then again, she didn't exactly feel him behind her either.

Turning, Ashley realized that the Elf was gone. She stood, looking around in surprise. "Legolas?!" but there was no reply.

No sound...

Except the softly running creek nearby. And a whisper... a faint distinct whisper of words...

Carefully the woman crept toward that sound, mingling with the water rushing over rocks not a few feet away. How could the water be whispering though? Stepping to it's edge, Ashley knelt down and peered into the small crystal clear stream.

Just her own reflection stared back.

Suddenly a gust of wind blew through Imladris, sending the woman's hair whipping about her face. When the swell died down, her brown gaze found the creak's water once more... and the image before her filled Nil with a hot burning fear.

Legolas, bound hand and foot at the mercy of a horde of Orcs in a dark red dusty land. Blood marred his fair features, his blue eyes pleading for aid. "Tell him!" the prince screamed, the sound of his voice raw and tinged with despair. "I beg of you!"

Then a voice, as if from out of the darkness rose, it's tone deep and seductive, persuasion dripping from each note. "Answer and he shall be spared. Refuse... and the Elf is mine."

Ashley tried to look away from the sight before her, but it was as if something else were holding her there, determined to see the prince's torment. One of the Orcs raised a nasty black dagger, pressing it against the pale flesh of the Elf's neck.

"Please, Nil... tell him..." Legolas whispered as he pulled against the ropes and hands that held him. "Tell him!"

But the woman shook her head, her thoughts heard as if spoken aloud. "No."

With a wicked grin, the Orc drew his dagger swiftly across the prince's throat, slitting it and letting the Elf's blood run. Gasping for air, struggling for his very life, it took only a few horrific seconds for Legolas to bleed out, the light behind his eyes fading forever.

"No..."

"Goodbye..."

"NO!"

* * *

"NO!"

Brown eyes shot open as, in that same instant, Ashley sat straight up. It took a few seconds for her surroundings to register...

Not Imladris... not water... and certainly not... Mordor?

"Are you alright?" came a voice from beside her and for a moment, Nil had to resist the urge to scramble away before turning her attention to the woman nearby.

"E...owyn?"

The Lady of Rohan blinked in startled surprise, "How do you know me?"

It was then that everything came back to Ashley. Returning to Middle-earth, falling into Eomer's lap, quite literally... and now she guessed that the Third Marshal of the Mark had brought her to none other than Edoras... to Meduseld itself. After all, if Eowyn where right here...

"I um..." Nil put a hand to her head, trying to regain some form of composure. "I know of you... um... for the love of the Shire, I can't think straight..." she sighed, closing her eyes and trying to simply breathe.

Laughter at her side made the woman look up to see Eowyn apparently amused. Ashley's eyes had obviously held a question to the degree of 'what is so funny?' however.

"Forgive me, but you are a strange one. Tell me... what is your name?"

Nil sighed, running her fingers through her short hair. Hair without the plaited braids. Remembering her dream almost brought tears to her eyes. Instead of dwelling on the dream however, she focused on the Lady's question.

"I'm Ashley. But you can call me Nileregwen... or Nil for short. Whichever you prefer."

* * *

_I had a dream so...in my dream  
Under the starlight, baby...  
I'll say goodbye to you...OK?  
Everything is just a dream  
So...when I wake up  
I lose you from my head _

-"Lost My Pieces" (Tommy Heavenly6)

* * *

"You dreamt?"

Nil smiled slightly as she took the offered cup. For a moment, her brown eyes focused on it's contents, warm in her hands, the tea lightly steaming. "I had a dream... of starlight and moonlight and an Elf." she laughed softly, glancing up to the blond woman who sat at her bedside. "I'm guessing you don't really hear that often. Dreams of Elves, I mean."

Eowyn shrugged her shoulders lightly. "I have never seen an Elf and thus I fear it would be awkward to dream of something I know nothing about. But..." she reached out one pale hand to rest it upon Ashley's knee, her gaze intent on the woman before her. "My brother says you dress in the manner of an Elf, that he met one not long ago in the plains. Who are you?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Nil replied with a bit of a sigh. "I have traveled south from Imladris." when the look on Eowyn's face held no recognition, she tried again. "Rivendell? The Last Homely House?" At least one of those sparked understanding and so Ashley continued. "I was traveling with an Elf, no doubt the same one your brother met. Actually," Nil smiled. "He's supposed to meet me here. The Elf that is."

Eowyn was silent for a moment then, a question just on her lips that she almost dared not to ask. When the silence grew too great however, she could no longer refrain. "Tell me... if your dream were nice... then why did you cry out?"

"I..." Ashley sighed softly, tapping her fingers on the edge of the warm cup. "I think I saw something I shouldn't. I mean... I would've thought it was like some vision of the future but... it's a vision that isn't true. Something that is wrong... maybe I need to right it?" again she sighed, shaking her head. "I'm not making sense... to you or myself."

Before the Lady could reply however, a servant rushed in. "Lady Eowyn, strangers have come to the King's Halls. A Man, A Dwarf, and..."

"An Elf!" Nil said happily, looking up suddenly. "Please, Eowyn, could I trouble you for a um... well a bath really? And something to wear?"

Smiling, the daughter of Eomund nodded, "I shall see to the strangers while you freshen up then." she stood, heading for the door and giving an order for a bath to be drawn.

Servants scrambled to do as she asked quickly, but before the woman could leave, Ashley caught her attention once more. "Could you also do me another small favor?"

Eowyn nodded, "Of course."

"If there is an Elf with them... tell him..."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**Preview for the Next Chapter!**

3 Paths... well technically 2 paths about now because 2 of them are converging into 1 path but... 3 Ultimate Destinies... 3... oh who am I kidding, you know the story!

I'm still keeping you on the cliff hanger edge as far as Dani is concerned, mwahahaha! Nil has woken up in Theoden's Hall all due to a horrible nightmare! Was it a vision of a diverged path of fate or the mere fears of a time traveler? Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli arrive at Edoras in the next chapter and things get confusing when Book and Movie collide! How will the reunion of Elf and Woman go?

Find out next time in chapter 5 of...

_"Moira Revealed"_

* * *

__**Author's Note:**

- Again I used the same song as I did in chapter 3 because originally, all the stuff here in chapter 4 happened in chapter 3 but it was so long that I felt it needed to be broken up (and finished of course).

* * *

**Muse Moments:**

Nil is kicking a HughesNet Satellite Internet modem across the floor, "Stupid piece of crap!"  
Legolas sighs, "What did you do now?"  
"The internet won't work and now I have to plug directly into the modem to even update a dang story! I HATE MY INTERNET!"  
Paris giggles from the couch, "'Tis the same rant we have heard for a long time now."  
"Yeah well, you're gonna keep hearing it til it stops being crap." Ashley replies with a sigh, falling over onto the bed. "I'm gonna watch Lord of the Rings..."  
Happy at this, Paris gets up and lays on the bed to watch too.  
"Hey! Who said you could... FOR THE LOVE OF THE SHIRE, PARIS! STOP CUDDLING ME!"  
Legolas... can only laugh.


	5. I Should Have Told You Every Day

**Title:** _"Moira Revealed"_

**Author: **LegolasLover2003 aka Ashley

**Category: **Book - _"Lord of the Rings"_

**Genre: **Drama/Fantasy

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any rights to _"The Lord of the Rings"_. I just adore it to pieces! Characters from the Real World are actual people however. You may NOT use them. Sorry.

**NOTE:** This is Part III (3) of the Fate Quartet. It already consists of Part I (Flashes of Light, Rulers of Fate) and Part II (A Destined Journey). Reading those stories first will ensure that you understand this one. Please, no flames. I know this would be classified as a Mary-Sue but, like I said back in the day, I wanted to have fun with merging book and movie and seeing just how someone from the real world... might have been able to influence the events of this literary masterpiece. Thank you!

* * *

**The Lord of the Rings:  
The Fate Quartet - Volume III:  
Moira Revealed**

* * *

**Chapter ****5:****  
****I Should Have Told You Every Day From The Moment I Met You**

* * *

_Baths in Middle-earth are weird..._

_You get this big tub, right? And it's filled with water heated over a fire... sometimes... other times it's just damn cold... but then you have to wash up really fast because otherwise you start getting super cold in no time. Plus the soap is all weird too cause it's obviously not scented, though I do kind of remember Legolas telling me that sometimes it was... with normal plants of course. None of this "tropical breeze" crap._

_I wonder if my clothes are okay..._

_Laters!  
-Nil_

* * *

She really was trying to hurry.

After having found her feet shortly after Eowyn's departure, Ashley realized that she was wearing a dress. Again. Not liking the things in the first place, the woman worried that Eowyn's servants would give her another dress instead. But then a thought occurred to her as she walked behind a curtain that the servants had hurriedly erected to cordon off the tub that they were even now filling with water. That thought gave Nil pause... because right now she had no idea if things were going by the movies or if they were thrown back into the world of the books.

Was Eomer still in Edoras or had he been banished? Were they going to ride out that very afternoon? Would Eowyn stay behind to lead the people of Rohan while Theoden and company marched to Helm's Deep... or would they all go to the fortress? If they entire city emptied... would there be a warg battle? Should she be worrying about Aragorn taking a 'tumble off the cliff'?

This of course gave rise to questions about Haldir at Helm's Deep. Would he even heed her warning? Would Legolas wish for Mirkwood archers to be amongst their ranks or would he settle for archers of Lothlorien and Imladris? Would Gandalf be gone from their company to fetch Eomer... or would it be Erkenbrand? Would lulls come in the battle or would it be a continued onslaught where for some reason Legolas never ran out of arrows?

By this time of course, Ashley had gotten into the bath and was relaxing for but a moment. She let those thoughts play in her head as her fingers went about washing her hair. A few minutes later the woman felt a lot better now that she was clean, and was about to get out when she suddenly heard the door to the room open.

Whoever stood there made no sound...

At least not until, "I thought that you had said..."

That familiar voice caused a smile on the woman's face and she looked to the curtain. "Legolas!"

"Nil!" came the Elf's reply and he strode across the room, heading for the curtain... until Ashley's voice stopped him.

"No wait, I'm bathing! Stay on that side." she laughed softly, imagining the look on the prince's face.

But of course Legolas remained where he was and instead let a sigh escape him. "Why does it not surprise me to find you here amongst the men of Rohan? Aragorn and I feared you had been lost along with Merry and Pippin... and when Gandalf told us you were not with the Hobbits when he met them in the Fangorn..."

"Ah... about that... well..." Nil moved to get out of the bath. "My friends pulled me back. If they hadn't I'd either be dead or sitting on an Ent right about now."

Quickly she rung the water from her hair, wrapping a towel around her body. Of course this presented a problem because her clothes... were on the bed... and the bed was on the other side of the curtain.

"Dead?" there was a soft rustle and Ashley could only imagine that the Elf was forcing himself not to push past that curtain.

The woman smiled, "I got shot with an arrow, but I'm fine now. Really." she replied, hoping to quell any fear in the archer. "Just a tiny little scar. Which... which is more than I can say for Boromir..."

Silence came back to her. Legolas did not enjoy thinking about the human whom he had parted on bad terms with... thinking back to the man's honorable death pained him deeply.

"I tried..." Nil whispered, clutching the towel around herself. "I tried to change things... It was selfish of me and I know I should've just left it alone but... I... I didn't want him to die... What good was there in his death?" tears slipped from her eyes and Nil couldn't help sniffing slightly as she tried to reign her emotions in. "He knew... He knew he was going to die and he fought anyway. He wasn't a bad man, Legolas. Stubborn and confused but... but he wasn't... he didn't..."

Unable to see through her own tears, the warm arms that suddenly enveloped the woman were more than welcome. The Elf had walked past the curtain and pulled Nil to him, his fingers in her wet hair as he provided the support she needed. Somehow, the woman kept her towel tight around her, but she couldn't help leaning against the prince's jerkin.

"He did not deserve death, no... but you said yourself that changing anything could bring about the end of everything. Think truly, Nileregwen... did his death serve no purpose? Would Merry and Pippin be lost for a time if he had lived? Would Aragorn and Gimli and I have traveled swiftly into Rohan if he had lived? Would Frodo and Sam be on their way to Mordor with Vidlothiel... if he had lived?" Legolas' voice was soft, his heart bleeding into the words.

Ashley pulled back just a bit, looking up into the blue eyes that stared down at her. "No... I... I supposed things would be different had he lived. There's Faramir and Denethor to consider too and..." she shook her head. "I just..."

A gentle hand on her cheek drew the woman's attention back to the Elf. His gaze studied her face, fingers lightly tracing over her cheek bone. "I am sorry, Nileregwen. I hurt you... and I doubted you... in more ways than one." The question in her eyes bade him to continue. "Gandalf is here and yet I saw him fall. You were right all along. My heart despaired and I found it hard to trust your words. I found it hard to trust you."

Nil smiled softly, "Just don't do it again. You really don't know your own strength."

The look in Legolas' eyes changed slightly, a sadness settling in them and, for a moment, he could do nothing but gently run his fingers over the woman's cheek, knowing and regretting that his anger had caused her pain.

"But you came back to us." the prince eventually whispered, pulling Nil closer with one arm wrapped around her waist. "Why?"

Ashley had to think about that response for a moment. Why was she back? Things weren't normal as far as Middle-earth was concerned and there was apparently still something that she or Dani needed to prevent... but what this new thing was she hadn't a clue. Something though was keeping _'The Lord of the Rings'_ from being the complete book she knew and loved. But... was that the only reason for her return?

"I... found out that something is still off here. The book isn't whole, Legolas. But..." she swallowed, feeling quite embarrassed now. "I think... more than that... I just wanted to help... to help you and Aragorn and Gimli and the Hobbits and... well..."

Saying nothing for a time, the archer's fingers found the small scar on Nil's shoulder where the arrow, an arrow meant for Boromir, had pierced her. He himself had felt the bite of an arrow's sting before... and he knew how deeply it could hurt. His fingers, far smoother than one might expect for an archer, ran over that scar gently, his blue gaze fixated on it. "You have helped us, Nil." Legolas whispered, "You have certainly helped me..."

Unbeknownst to Nil, she was blushing. The prince's hand moved then, fingers that had once been on her shoulder were now just below the woman's chin, tilting her head up and back.

Then, Legolas did something she surely couldn't predict.  
He kissed her.  
Deeply in fact.

Nil's mind exploded, thinking that surely this had to be how Arwen felt when she was reunited with Aragorn in Minas Tirith... when the Ranger turned King kissed her in a fashion quite similar to this. The woman returned the kiss and, after a time, the Elf pulled back enough to look into her upturned face. Legolas laughed softly, "You have turned red, Nil." he teased, leaning his forehead against her own.

It was then that the woman blushed even more furiously. "I'm in a towel, caun nin... Maybe if you had waited until I was dressed, I wouldn't feel so..."

"Prudish?" the archer asked softly but he nodded. "I shall leave you to dress then." Legolas spoke, stepping away... least until he realized that Nil was holding to his wrist with one hand. Looking back to the woman, the Elf was suddenly surprised when she kissed him this time.

They stood together for a few moments then, as they parted, Ashley smiled. "I'll be out in a few minutes. Wait for me?"

With a smile of his own, Legolas bowed slightly, "Always." he spoke, turning and heading for the door.

As Nil walked over to the bed where her clothes lay, she was stopped by the Elf's voice from the doorway. "I should have told you every day from the moment I met you... I love you." He exited the room, closing the door behind him and leaving a very stunned and shocked speechless woman in his wake.

For a few moments, Ashley stood there thinking about those words. Hadn't she heard them before? That same voice though... not from Legolas himself. When realization dawned on her, the woman couldn't help but put a hand over her mouth to stifle any giggle that threatened to issue forth. As she dressed, her mood very much improved thanks to those glorious words, Nil imagined Legolas helping storm the Corsair ships at Pelargir.

After all... Corsairs could be considered a sort of... pirate...

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Preview of the Next Chapter:**

3 Paths... well technically 2 paths about now because 2 of them are converging into 1 path but... 3 Ultimate Destinies... 3... oh who am I kidding, you know the story!

With a declaration of love still ringing in her ears, Nil has to figure out just what's going on in Edoras! Things are so jumbled between movie and book that it becomes hard for her to keep up, and harder still to predict smaller outcomes of battle. Aragorn's coming into his right as a king, Legolas is sharpening his knife, and Gimli is burping away with a mug of meed... but what will Nil do when she comes face to face with a man whom she'd knocked from his horse?

Find out next time in chapter 6 of...

_"Moira Revealed"_

* * *

**Elvish Words to Know:**

Caun nin = My prince

* * *

**Author's Note:**

- And before you ask, yes... the chapter title IS a direct quote from _"Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl"_. Who wouldn't want Will saying that to them? I mean REALLY... And yes, Nil is thinking about _POTC_ and that's why she's trying not to laugh. I couldn't resist, mate...

- I'm also going to say that when I wrote about Legolas touching the scar on her shoulder and then me typing his fingers were smooth for an archer, I had a _POTC_ flashback of Will going "Blacksmith's hands. I know they're rough.", hehehe. Sexy hands...

- The chapter title for Chapter 4 however was NOT in any way related to the song by The Proclaimers, _"500 Miles"_. It was only after I posted it and was re-reading the chapter that I realized the connection. It was actually in direct relation to the Tommy heavenly6 song that I used.

- When Legolas says that he "hurt" Nil, it's a reference to Chapter 15 of _"A Destined Journey"_. Nil says that he doesn't know his own strength cause he'd slapped her after catching Boromir kissing her and it had freakin' hurt, hehe.

- To anyone who thought Nil and Legolas were gonna... you know... BAD YOU! BAD! Though I can't say that the idea of soft neck kisses didn't cross my mind at least once when writing this... -wink-

* * *

**Muse Moments:**

Nil is dancing around singing. "I would walk 500 miles and I would walk 500 more just to be the man who walks 1,000 miles to fall down at your door!"  
Legolas stares at her strangely, "Nil... why are you..."  
"The last chapter of 'Moira Revealed' was titled 'So... When I Wake Up...' and every time I see that I start singing this song called _'I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles)'_ by The Proclaimers... 'When I wake up, well I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the man who wakes up next to you.' hehehe. I didn't call it that on purpose but now I find it hilarious!"  
The Elf sighs as he watches Nil bounce around the room to the 'Da da lat da! Da da lat da!' parts. "Really, Nil... you are going to..." there is a crash and Legolas winces. "...run into something..." he finishes.  
There is silence for a second and then Nil goes, "Ow..."  
Laughing, the prince walks over to see Paris on the ground, Nil on top of him. "I suppose even a clinging cuddler can soften a fall." he teases.


End file.
